Smile Upon My Face
by Fair Cate
Summary: Post S5, Sydney memorises grains of sand


**Smile upon my face**

Just a little something I've had rolling around in my head. Not my usual type of fic, but you can't resist when the keyboard calls! The song is 'God Put a Smile Upon Your Face' by Coldplay, taken from www. songmeanings. net

PLEASE REVIEW!

_Disclaimer_ – I do not own the characters or the song, use is for mere pleasure.

_Setting_ – post S5

21212121

She didn't even try to wipe the hair that was flicking at her cheek, knowing any attempt would be in vain. She squinted against the setting sun and breathed in the salty air. This was the peace she had been searching for.

For a long time now she had given up on her idealised normal life. With everything she had seen and done, her idea of normal was completely different to others. To her, this was as normal as they were going to get. And most people would not consider a hidden beach house 'normal'. So instead of normalcy, she pursued happiness and it became her purpose.

The house was silent for the first time that day. Despite a limited vocabulary, Jack managed to have full conversations with anyone who would listen. Isabelle had spent the day with Vaughn at the beach, constantly running in and out to collect toys. She loved to watch Vaughn with their daughter. He always looked at her with such a sad expression, as if he was trying to make up for those important first months he had missed out on. He had been so diligent that he would be there for each and every one of Jack's and Sydney took joy in having someone to share those experiences with.

She looked out across the beach from her favourite deck chair. She had done this so many times that she was surprised the grains of sand were not completely familiar to her already. They had married on a beach like this, a month after they took down Prophet 5. They had spent too much of their time waiting for the perfect moment, but experience had shown them that maybe they wouldn't have all the time in the world like they could have imagined. She walked down the aisle alone, feeling her father's presence by her side. The sun shone down on them and their friends and when the ceremony was over, they celebrated at a beach house they had rented. After many a heated argument, Weiss and Will decided to share babysitting duties, leaving the new husband and wife to enjoy finally coming together.

The gentle sound of a familiar song filtered out of the house and onto their porch. Sydney shivered slightly and smiled as she felt Vaughn's hand drift over her shoulder, his wedding band cool against her warm skin.

_Where do we go, nobody knows  
__I've gotta say I'm on my way down  
__God gave me style and gave me grace  
__And put a smile upon my face_

"I love it here" she murmured, her head dropping against his torso

"I know" he replied, his fingers tracing over the spot where her hair line met her neck.

They were silent once more before Vaughn finally spoke.

"May I have this dance?"

_Where do we go to draw the line?  
__I've gotta say, I wasted all your time, oh honey honey  
__Where do I go to fall from grace?  
__God put a smile upon your face, aww yeah_

Sydney finally turned and grinned up at him. He had changed so much since over the years, so different to the young agent who had been kind enough to bring her something to eat. Their relationship, as always, was still as frustrating as it was rewarding. He was able to cause her pain with a word and soothe it with a gentle touch. He made her happy and he drove her mad. But that was made their relationship so worthwhile, because the special moments were magic.

She uncurled, moving towards him as his hand wrapped tightly around her waist. They fit together perfectly and Sydney rested her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes

_Ahh when you work it out I'm worse than you  
__Yeah when you work it out, I want it too  
__Now when we work out where to draw the line  
__Your guess is as good as mine..._

"I think we have some company" Vaughn murmured

Sydney opened her eyes slightly and spotted Isabelle, peaking at them from inside.

"Let her watch" Sydney replied, hoping that Isabelle would remember this moment when she was older and reflecting on her childhood.

"We found each other" Vaughn whispered, pulling her even tighter and Sydney smiled. Finally, they really had.

_Where do we go, nobody knows  
__Don't ever say you're on your way down, well  
__God gave you style and gave you grace  
__And put a smile upon your face_


End file.
